


Feelings Sound Like

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney wasn't going to panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings Sound Like

Rodney wasn't going to panic. He trusted John implicitly, so when John had asked permission to tie him up and blindfold him, he hadn't thought about it. He'd just agreed. But he hadn't realized that John was going to leave him without speaking to him or touching him for what felt like hours, even if logically he knew it hadn't been more than a few minutes. "John?" he called, hating the way that his voice trembled.

Silence was his only answer for a heartbeat, two, and then there was sound. It was music, a violin concerto, soft and romantic. Rodney couldn't help the start of surprise, because romantic wasn't a word that he'd usually use for his encounters with John. They tended to be more along the line of desperate need to prove that they were both alive. He couldn't deny that there was part of him that had wished for more, but he'd never expected to get it. Emotional stuff was something that John just wasn't good at.

A hand landed on his chest, soft and gentle, but in the dark it was so much a surprise that he jumped. He half expected to be shushed, but John still didn't say anything. He did lean down and kiss him, however, and Rodney lifted his head, trying to get as much of John's taste as he could.

John's fingers dragged down, over his chest and stomach, to wrap around his hips and hold him steady as they kissed. Rodney let himself fall into the sensation, filled his senses with John, his smell, and his taste. The sound of John's breathing echoed loudly in his ears, and the only thing grounding him was John's touch.

Rodney whimpered when John broke the kiss, only to have it turn to a whine because John was biting at one of his nipples. Arching his back, he tried to encourage John to continue, but he skipped away too soon, licking a path up his neck to nibble on his ear. "Does it feel good, Rodney?"

Hesitating briefly, Rodney finally nodded. But the dark gave him the bravery to say what he normally wouldn't. "It's a little scary, though."

"I know." That was all John said, but his touch firmed, anchoring Rodney even better. Rodney could feel John shifting to kneel between his spread legs, and he tensed a little, unsure what John was going to do next, especially since John had let go of his hips.

John's touch became random, impossible to predict. Hands on his biceps became a kiss on his stomach became the touch of nails to his ribs became a nip on his wrist, and soon Rodney's head was spinning as he tried to keep up with what John was doing. He'd never thought of the inside of his elbows as an erotic zone, or his belly button, but under John's determined touch, everything was becoming sexual. Each touch lifted Rodney higher, made him harder.

He could feel his cock, hard and tight against his belly. It was dripping precome - he could feel the wetness on his stomach - but John was ignoring it. The closest he'd gotten to it was a bite to Rodney's inner thigh, and Rodney was ready to beg. He wanted a steady touch, not this random, phantom caress. But when he opened his mouth, John kissed him, licking his way inside. Muffled by John's mouth, Rodney could only whimper and rock up as he felt John's stomach press against his cock.

"Please, John," he murmured against John's lips. He could _feel_ John's answering smile, but then he backed off, removing all the delicious pressure from Rodney's dick, and he whined. "Don't _stop_!"

Hands gripped his shoulders, rubbing out some of the knots before they moved lower. The firm touch helped Rodney regain control, even as they traced paths of fire over his chest, his stomach, and just as he thought they were going to finally touch his cock, they moved to either side, pressing on his inner thighs and encouraging Rodney to spread his legs even wider. He could feel John shifting, and then there was a warm wet tongue on his _balls_.

He cried out and arched off the bed at the delicate touch. Nothing could stop him from pleading now, and if anything, the velvet darkness made it easier. "Please. Oh, please, I'm begging, John. _Touch_ me!"

John's laugh vibrated his balls, but one of his hands did come up and surround his cock, not jerking him off, but just holding him. Rodney didn't care, thrusting into the tunnel of John's fingers, but they squeezed down tight, stopping his orgasm before it could start. He came to a trembling halt, and the fingers loosened again, giving Rodney the definite message that he wasn't allowed to come yet.

All the while, that tongue did tender, mind-destroying things to his balls, reducing Rodney to grunts and sighs. All of his words had fled, living him shaking and wishing that he knew how to beg in a way that would lead to John letting him get off.

The first touch of slick fingers against his ass nearly brought Rodney right off the bed. One slid into him, going unerringly for his prostate, making Rodney gasp and roll his hips, trying to get _more_ \- more pressure, more depth, just _more_. Almost immediately, John added a second, making Rodney gasp. It was almost enough to make Rodney come, even with the lack of stimulation on his dick.

Then everything just _stopped_. John stopped licking, pulled his fingers out of Rodney's ass, took his hand off Rodney's dick. Rodney cried out. He'd been _so close_. "Oh, fuck, John, please!" He tossed his head, desperate to see what John was doing.

When John's weight came down on top of him, his cock pressing at his hole, Rodney nearly whimpered in relief. "Yeah, oh, yeah," he breathed. John didn't say anything, just pressing in slightly before pulling back. And he did it again, and again, and again, till Rodney thought that he was going to go insane. "Just stop that and fuck me already!" he demanded.

John chuckled and _pushed_, filling Rodney up with one stroke and making him feel like all his air had been pushed out of him. Gasping, he clenched his fists and fought to adjust even as John started to move, slow and steady. Each movement passed right over his prostate, and Rodney's cock pressed up against John's stomach, hard as iron and leaking.

Rodney was vaguely embarrassed by the sounds coming out of him, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. Besides, it was easier, somehow, with the blindfold in place, with the ropes tying him down. All he _could_ do was focus on what was being done to him - he couldn't do anything back.

He became vaguely aware that John was muttering to him, "C'mon, Rodney. Give it up for me, just from this. Just from my cock in your ass." Rodney groaned, long and loud. He wanted to, so badly. "That's it, that's it. Good boy. Come for me, Rodney."

Unable to take any more, Rodney let his orgasm wash through him, feeling as though he'd been struck by lightening, as though he was being disassembled on an atomic level. His vision went white, instead of the heavy velvet darkness, and he only vaguely felt it when his arms pulled on the ropes.

John groaned and leaned his head down so his forehead was resting in the junction of Rodney's neck and shoulder. "Good, so good. I'm close, Rodney. You ready?"

Rodney nodded, unsure what he was agreeing to, and John started to move harder and faster and deeper, slamming into him on each stroke. Rodney was so over sensitized by his orgasm that each stroke bordered on _pleasurepain_ and he cried out, tightening hard around the cock deep in his ass.

John's voice joined his, and he could feel the sudden increase on warmth that meant John had come. John came to a slow, trembling halt, and Rodney finally let his body relax. Kissing his face over and over, John slowly slid out of him, and Rodney could hear him disposing of the condom. When John curled around him, still kissing his face randomly, Rodney turned his head, trying to get John's mouth on his lips.

Eventually, John moved away a little, and Rodney could feel hands on his wrists, on his ankles, untying the ropes. Loose, he still resisted the urge to pull off the blindfold, waiting until John said, "Close your eyes," and pulled it off himself.

Part of him wanted to open his eyes immediately, see John's face. The rest of him was willing to relax and let things happen at their own pace. That part won out, and he was rewarded with a gentle hand on his face, turning his head, and then lips kissing his.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," John whispered. Just then, the music finally came to a slow end, and Rodney just breathed in the scent of a satisfied John and smiled against John's mouth.

For this? He'd let himself be tied a million times over.


End file.
